Wanting Blood
by Tiw-K
Summary: MohinderSylar Vampire Fic


A/N: Vampire Mylar fic. It gets graphic. It gets weird. I gave up at the end because of how it was acting and I feared it would have turned into a crackfic. Happy Halloween!

Dedicated to Without Permission (my God) for putting vampire ideas in my head months ago when she posted a vamp. challenge on the mylar fic lj community. Also dedicated to Mabetini because she motivated me to keep writing.

Warnings: non-con, blood, smex stuff

* * *

Something is wrong; so very, very wrong. His teeth ache, his jaw aches, his neck and bones aches. Everything is in pain, hot and cold, inside and out. And the hunger, he is so hungry. It burns against his stomach, panging pains that distract his mind. Make it impossible for him to think, to understand, to figure out where he is because he is so very, very hungry.

His mind is buzzing, trying to understand against the waves of hunger. That power, what was it? What power? It was so wrong. Not right. This is not right. He is not right. And he needs, he _needs_ something. He couldn't tell what he needs and his body aches so much, begging so much.

The bodies lying on the ground around him smelled good but weren't good enough. He couldn't feed from them, didn't need them, they were empty.

He was a fool, so foolish, is stupid fool. Falling for this, becoming this, and becoming so hungry. Everything was a blur, everything hurt, and he is a fool. He was to blame; it was all his fault.

_stupidstupidstupidstupidhungryhungryithurtshungryhungryhurts_

A scrape, shoes against the sidewalk was like a nail scratched down a chalkboard in his ears. It was beautiful, painful, perfect, breath taking, and everything he wanted, could possibly dream for. It was getting closer and he was getting hungrier, his muscles bunching, his eyes searching, and there!

Doesn't even wait to see the shadows clear from that face, he just pounces and grips and presses his prey against the wall, digging his hungry teeth in.

A gasp, a choked gurgle, escapes surprised lips but he doesn't care because he's hungry. He's biting and drinking and trying not to laugh in joy and glee because that blood will spill, he'll miss it, and he doesn't want that.

Hands push at his shoulders, scratch and punch but he doesn't release his hold. The blood gushing into his mouth is too precious to waste, his tongue greedily lick away any drops that try to drip away.

It's horrible; it's perfect, chocolate, metallic, and warm. It's blood, beautiful blood; sliding down his throat, soothing away the pain, lightning through his limbs that are no longer cold. He's warm and full and he growls deep in his throat, purrs, and he should stop, he's full, but he can't because it's so good.

_goodgoodgoodgoodloveitmore__goodmoregoodlovelovemoregood_

The hands rest on his shoulder now, not pushing or pulling but resting. It feels so wrong, it isn't right. That's not how _they_ reacted. He's confused and the blood, glorious blood, is gone. It's closed, the wounds gone, and he's licking at skin. That's not right, that's not how it is supposed to be and he goes to bite down once more, even though he's not hungry anymore, and is thrown back across the hall, thrown by invisible hands and held up against the wall, feet dangling.

_Nononomoremorenonomoremoremore_

He snarls, flails, and licks at the blood dribbling down his chin. His mind is screaming in rage as he tries to twist out of the force, kicking at nothing.

The figure straightens, strengthens, as he stands to his full height. A chuckle rumbles through the air as he stalks forward, white teeth flashing in the dim light, eyes glowing with glee. Lips drawing back, teeth bared, he hisses his anger at the man as he stops before his struggling form, their eyes equal.

"How does it feel Mohinder? How does it feel to be just like me?"

_A name, that name, his name, he has a name;__ Mohinder, he's Mohinder. _

The world sharpens, his instincts draw back as reality sets in. He is sated, his stomach full, his limbs are alive and the human side takes its shaky hold once more.

"Wha—what?"

Mohinder gasps, chokes on the blood in his mouth not quite swallowed. His flailing calms, limbs falling limp against the wall and he stares in shock and fear at Sylar.

Sylar tilts his head watching the red haze leave those golden brown eyes. He can't resist the temptation to brush back curls blocking his view, can't help smiling when Mohinder flinches back.

"Don't touch me!"

Mohinder hisses; he is dizzy, he's feeling flushed and Sylar's touch, the brief brush of skin, burns against his cheek and his teeth--too sharp, too long, not right—start to bear themselves and Mohinder doesn't know why that feels right.

Snarling, Sylar grasps his chin, tugs Mohinder's head forward and off the wall keeping his arms wrists still pinned back.

"I can touch you if I want." He growls, a smirk spreading over his lips as Mohinder shivers, a deeper instinct making him submit.

His thumb brushes against Mohinder's bloody lips, pushing past the unresisting flesh and into the moist cavern within. Mohinder's eyes slide shut, his tongue moves to meet the intruder and it sweeps against the blood tinted tip, the haze clawing at the back of his mind.

Sylar inhaled as a sharp pain pierced his thumb, Mohinder's teeth slicing through skin to get at his blood. Mohinder moaned as sweet droplets dotted his tongue, filling his mouth with that delicious taste once more. He started sucking intently to draw out more, his tongue pressing the skin to force it out, swallowing repeatedly; more and more and more.

Sylar's mouth went dry as he watched those pouty lips take in his entire thumb. The sensation of it being sucked sent heat pooling to his groin, his cock twitching at the feel, at the sound of Mohinder's moans. He tore his hand free, skin tearing even more, and had to hold Mohinder's body back as it followed the bleeding digit; distracting that needy mouth with his own.

He chased his own blood around in Mohinder's mouth, sliding the Indian's body down the wall so he can pin it with his body. Mohinder gasped and writhed, Sylar's chilled hands feeling good on his flushed skin as they tore away his clothes.

The urge to bite, to taste again, was strong and he tried scraping his teeth against Sylar's tongue but the larger man tore his head back away, his own fangs tearing at the skin of Mohinder's lip, blood dribbling down his chin and onto his neck.

Grinning feral, Sylar followed the red trails; sucking and biting and making Mohinder moan deep in his throat. The taste of his own blood seemed to clear the blood-haze away and the Mohinder's body started thrashing, trying to push Sylar off. Trying to fight against his own arousal.

_wrongwrongwrongwrongmakehimstopsowrongwrongstopstopnostop_

"No!" Mohinder cried, whimpering, struggling at what he knew was about to come. He sobbed as he felt Sylar's erection rub against his thigh, the barrier of clothing doing nothing to block out the heat. "Stop, stop, stop, no, stop, please, stop!"

Sylar huffed through his nostrils, mouth stopping over Mohinder's throat, clamped down but not biting through the skin just yet. Mohinder shuddered, his body tense and fearful, able to feel the sharp teeth poised over his skin. He didn't want this, it was wrong, it was confusing, and he couldn't fight it; couldn't stop the hunger, couldn't stop his arousal, couldn't stop Sylar from biting down.

"Why are you afraid?" Sylar demanded, not liking how Mohinder's heart raced with fear and not with lust.

"It's wrong. It's wrong. It's wrong." Mohinder whimpered, body trying to curl into itself and not being allowed to by Sylar's hand.

"It's not wrong!"

Sylar's hand clamped down over Mohinder's trapped erection, massaging it roughly through the fabric and making the confused man gasp and buck.

"You want this! You want me! Don't fool yourself into thinking differently. You can't refuse me!"

Crushing Mohinder's body once more against the wall Sylar bit down viciously on Mohinder's throat spilling his blood against the wall and down his chest. Mohinder scream of pain turned into a mewling moan as Sylar's hand snaked in between his pants and grasped roughly at his pulsing flesh.

He bucked and moaned and cried, unable to keep silent and still as his life was sucked away and his body was pushed closer to the edge. It was overwhelming; hot and cold waves slamming into his body. He couldn't breathe enough to catch breath, lights sparked behind his eyes as Sylar started rutting his own erection into Mohinder's thigh; his hand still squeezing and pushing, those lips sucking and groaning.

Mohinder gasped as his head was pulled back by the hair, Sylar pulling his bloodied teeth free to claim Mohinder's lips once more before tearing his pants clear from his legs. The fabric burned his skin causing Mohinder to yelp. Sylar slid down his body, knees hitting the ground before he pressed a biting kiss against Mohinder's hip.

"Mine!"

Mohinder came the moment that hot, bloodied mouth swallowed him whole. Mohinder's head slammed back into the wall, his body shook as devastating pleasure overtook his mind and left him screaming Sylar's name over and over until the pounding in his ears stop, until his mind was cleared and his body was left trembling, knees being held up by Sylar's strong hands as he looked upon Mohinder's face with adoring, awestruck eyes.

"You are so beautiful," Sylar breathed, as he moved eased Mohinder's shaking body down to his level. Mohinder still couldn't find strength to keep his legs straight and Sylar easily captured his lips in a tender kiss; not brutal and biting, but loving.

_rightrightrightrightrightrightrightrightrightright_

Mohinder sighed into the kiss, his head feeling light and free. His body felt satisfied and when Sylar's arms wrapped around to pull him close, he found himself feeling safe and relaxed. It felt right.

* * *


End file.
